Season 15 Showcases
The showcases from Season 15. Gallery The First 1986 Primetime Special Showcases (August 14, 1986, #001P) showcasestpirspecialpremiere1.jpg showcasestpirspecialpremiere2.jpg showcasestpirspecialpremiere3.jpg showcasestpirspecialpremiere4.jpg showcasestpirspecialpremiere5.jpg showcasestpirspecialpremiere6.jpg showcasestpirspecialpremiere7.jpg showcasestpirspecialpremiere8.jpg showcasestpirspecialpremiere9.jpg showcasestpirspecialpremiere10.jpg showcasestpirspecialpremiere11.jpg showcasestpirspecialpremiere12.jpg showcasestpirspecialpremiere13.jpg showcasestpirspecialpremiere14.jpg showcasestpirspecialpremiere15.jpg showcasestpirspecialpremiere16.jpg showcasestpirspecialpremiere17.jpg showcasestpirspecialpremiere18.jpg showcasestpirspecialpremiere19.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $26,438. showcasestpirspecialpremiere20.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $48,672 with a difference of $15,672. showcasestpirspecialpremiere21.jpg|Robert has won a total of $27,737. showcasestpirspecialpremiere22.jpg showcasestpirspecialpremiere23.jpg showcasestpirspecialpremiere24.jpg showcasestpirspecialpremiere25.jpg showcasestpirspecialpremiere26.jpg showcasestpirspecialpremiere27.jpg The Second 1986 Primetime Special Showcases (August 21, 1986, #002P) showcases86special(8-14-1986)1.jpg showcases86special(8-14-1986)2.jpg showcases86special(8-14-1986)3.jpg showcases86special(8-14-1986)4.jpg showcases86special(8-14-1986)5.jpg showcases86special(8-14-1986)6.jpg showcases86special(8-14-1986)7.jpg showcases86special(8-14-1986)8.jpg showcases86special(8-14-1986)9.jpg showcases86special(8-14-1986)10.jpg showcases86special(8-14-1986)11.jpg showcases86special(8-14-1986)12.jpg showcases86special(8-14-1986)13.jpg showcases86special(8-14-1986)14.jpg showcases86special(8-14-1986)15.jpg showcases86special(8-14-1986)16.jpg showcases86special(8-14-1986)17.jpg showcases86special(8-14-1986)18.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $56,076. showcases86special(8-14-1986)19.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $16,620. showcases86special(8-14-1986)20.jpg|Joseph has won a total of $61,289. showcases86special(8-14-1986)21.jpg showcases86special(8-14-1986)22.jpg showcases86special(8-14-1986)23.jpg showcases86special(8-14-1986)24.jpg showcases86special(8-14-1986)25.jpg The First Daytime Showcases of the 15th Season (September 8, 1986, #6171D) showcasesseason15premiere1.jpg showcasesseason15premiere2.jpg showcasesseason15premiere3.jpg showcasesseason15premiere4.jpg showcasesseason15premiere5.jpg showcasesseason15premiere6.jpg showcasesseason15premiere7.jpg showcasesseason15premiere8.jpg showcasesseason15premiere9.jpg|$1,500 in Cash showcasesseason15premiere10.jpg showcasesseason15premiere11.jpg showcasesseason15premiere12.jpg showcasesseason15premiere13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $38,485. showcasesseason15premiere14.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $17,581. showcasesseason15premiere15.jpg|Ralph has won a total of $19,381. showcasesseason15premiere16.jpg showcasesseason15premiere17.jpg showcasesseason15premiere18.jpg showcasesseason15premiere19.jpg showcasesseason15premiere20.jpg The 3,000th Show Showcases (October 1, 1986, #6203D) showcases3000thshow1.jpg showcases3000thshow2.jpg showcases3000thshow3.jpg showcases3000thshow4.jpg showcases3000thshow5.jpg showcases3000thshow6.jpg showcases3000thshow7.jpg showcases3000thshow8.jpg showcases3000thshow9.jpg showcases3000thshow10.jpg showcases3000thshow11.jpg showcases3000thshow12.jpg showcases3000thshow13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $13,795. showcases3000thshow14.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $15,568. showcases3000thshow15.jpg|Ronald has won a total of $16,668. showcases3000thshow16.jpg showcases3000thshow17.jpg showcases3000thshow18.jpg showcases3000thshow19.jpg showcases3000thshow20.jpg showcases3000thshow21.jpg Halloween Showcases (October 31, 1986, #6245D) showcaseshalloween1986-1.jpg showcaseshalloween1986-2.jpg showcaseshalloween1986-3.jpg showcaseshalloween1986-4.jpg showcaseshalloween1986-5.jpg The Time The Models Stayed Home On Halloween showcaseshalloween1986-6.jpg showcaseshalloween1986-7.jpg showcaseshalloween1986-8.jpg|They encounter a trick-or-treater that looks a new refrigerator. showcaseshalloween1986-9.jpg|They encounter another trick-or-treater that looks a new baby grand piano. showcaseshalloween1986-10.jpg|They encounter yet another trick-or-treater that looks a brand new station wagon. showcaseshalloween1986-11.jpg showcaseshalloween1986-12.jpg showcaseshalloween1986-13.jpg showcaseshalloween1986-14.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $21,225. A difference of $8,225. showcaseshalloween1986-15.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $11,484. A difference of $9,484. showcaseshalloween1986-16.jpg|Dawn has won a total of $24,554. showcaseshalloween1986-17.jpg showcaseshalloween1986-18.jpg showcaseshalloween1986-19.jpg showcaseshalloween1986-20.jpg showcaseshalloween1986-21.jpg showcaseshalloween1986-22.jpg Christmas Showcases - Day 1 (December 22, 1986, #6311D) showcases(12-22-1986)1.jpg showcases(12-22-1986)2.jpg showcases(12-22-1986)3.jpg showcases(12-22-1986)4.jpg showcases(12-22-1986)5.jpg showcases(12-22-1986)6.jpg showcases(12-22-1986)7.jpg showcases(12-22-1986)8.jpg showcases(12-22-1986)9.jpg showcases(12-22-1986)10.jpg showcases(12-22-1986)11.jpg showcases(12-22-1986)12.jpg showcases(12-22-1986)13.jpg showcases(12-22-1986)14.jpg showcases(12-22-1986)15.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $14,996. showcases(12-22-1986)16.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $20,483. showcases(12-22-1986)17.jpg|Da has won a total of $31,408. showcases(12-22-1986)18.jpg showcases(12-22-1986)19.jpg showcases(12-22-1986)20.jpg showcases(12-22-1986)21.jpg showcases(12-22-1986)22.jpg Christmas Showcases - Day 2 (December 23, 1986, #6312D) showcases(12-23-1986)1.jpg showcases(12-23-1986)2.jpg showcases(12-23-1986)3.jpg showcases(12-23-1986)4.jpg showcases(12-23-1986)5.jpg showcases(12-23-1986)6.jpg|For Baby Dian showcases(12-23-1986)7.jpg|For Baby Holly showcases(12-23-1986)8.jpg|For Baby Jan showcases(12-23-1986)9.jpg showcases(12-23-1986)10.jpg showcases(12-23-1986)11.jpg showcases(12-23-1986)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $11,728. showcases(12-23-1986)13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $27,854. showcases(12-23-1986)14.jpg|Jacqueline has won a total of $12,898. showcases(12-23-1986)15.jpg showcases(12-23-1986)16.jpg showcases(12-23-1986)17.jpg showcases(12-23-1986)18.jpg Christmas Eve Showcases (December 24, 1986, #6313D) showcaseschristmaseve1986-1.jpg showcaseschristmaseve1986-2.jpg showcaseschristmaseve1986-3.jpg showcaseschristmaseve1986-4.jpg showcaseschristmaseve1986-5.jpg TPiR Christmas Poem Showcase showcaseschristmaseve1986-6.jpg showcaseschristmaseve1986-7.jpg|'Twas the day before Christmas, and time for a change’, thought Santa while wrapping a new White Westinghouse electric range. showcaseschristmaseve1986-8.jpg|Santa’s message for all, ‘Kids, keep your room clean, and maybe he’ll bring you a new "Rock" pinball machine. showcaseschristmaseve1986-9.jpg|And teenagers, be as good as can be, you may be rewarded with a new RCA jumbo TV. showcaseschristmaseve1986-10.jpg|And parents, be kind. Because as part of his plan, Santa just might bring you a new Chevrolet Custom Van! showcaseschristmaseve1986-11.jpg|Now with Christmas approaching, Santa hopped on his sleigh, with only a few more profound things to say: ‘Be good to each other, hold your loved ones tight, and a very Merry Christmas from THE PRICE IS RIGHT! showcaseschristmaseve1986-12.jpg showcaseschristmaseve1986-13.jpg showcaseschristmaseve1986-14.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $10,892. showcaseschristmaseve1986-15.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $25,898. showcaseschristmaseve1986-16.jpg|Monty has won a total of $12,732. showcaseschristmaseve1986-17.jpg showcaseschristmaseve1986-18.jpg showcaseschristmaseve1986-19.jpg showcaseschristmaseve1986-20.jpg showcaseschristmaseve1986-21.jpg showcaseschristmaseve1986-22.jpg showcaseschristmaseve1986-23.jpg Category:Showcases